


Late Night Visit

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (After some convincing), Alcohol, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dream Smp, Enthusiastic Consent, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hand Jobs, Hate fucking, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love/Hate, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Riding, Sub Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Submission, Villain Wilbur Soot, brat taming, dom wilbur soot, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a drunken stupor, Schlatt sits alone in the White House. Until he gets a surprise visitor.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read

Schlatt had been drinking. 

Quite a bit. 

Probably too much. Tubbo had told him so, George had told him so, and even Quackity had told him so. 

Unfortunately, Schlatt wasn't a very good listener, nor did he care. So the drinking continued as he sat alone in the White House, staring out at the night sky through fogged up dirty windows that looked like that hadn't been cleaned in weeks. 

They most likely hadn't, anyone outside the inner circling dreading to step foot inside the building for fear of running into the generally uncooperative power hungry ram. This might've been why Schlatt thought he was hallucinating at first when he heard a thud behind him. Schlatt looked back, fairly unconcerned even if it was someone coming to kill him. 

The alcohol gave him the confidence of a god. He could probably take on Technoblade right now if he tried. Instead, it was just Wilbur, standing there with an angry look in his eyes. 

"What's the face for, sweetheart? Another country exile you?" He drawled, taking another sip of his whiskey. Even if Wilbur was a hallucination, he might as well indulge it and fuck it if he could. Drunk delusions were the best. Wilbur snarled and came closer. " _ Don't _ "sweetheart" me, Schlatt, you lost any right to call me that when you took my masterpiece from me and ruined it..." he seemed to calm down before continuing. 

"I'm not here about  _ that _ anyway." 

Schlatt fully turned around, letting his back and arms rest on the balcony railing, his drink teetered on the edge and he reaffirmed his grip on it. "Oh?" He asked, with a lazy curiosity. "And what does my drunk delusion want, tonight?" He asked, stalking closer to grab onto the front of Wilbur's ragged brown coat, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. 

"Me all tied up uncomfy while you fuck me like a dirty whore? Sucking your cock like a little bitch? Make me ride you and try to make me feel like a slut? Because you'll have to try harder than that to get me to submit to your puny little nation of three, princess." 

Wilbur flushed and almost staggered backwards.  _ Weird _ , usually his delusions were more demanding than that. "Schlatt," it laughed nervously "how drunk are you?" 

He scoffed and tried to kiss him again, only to find a cheek instead while Wilbur shoved his face away after the kiss. "Not drunk enough to miss how badly you want to fuck me. Fine, if you won't have your way with me, I'll make you." 

His own words were swimming in his head, did that even make sense? It didn't matter. Schlatt shoved Wilbur to the hard wooden floor, seeing the man catch himself instead of getting hurt.

A pity. 

He followed Wil to the floor, getting to his knees and pulling down Wilbur's pants. Wilbur's soft groans of protest quickly stopped. 

"God, you're so needy, Schlatt." Wilbur chuckled, stroking one of his horns fondly. The touch made him keen, the horns incredibly sensitive and the sensation only increased tenfold by the drunk haze. 

"I'll show you needy..." Schlatt grumbled back indignantly, grabbing Wilbur's dick and rubbing hard. Wilbur clenched his teeth and hissed out in pain, although as he eased his grip the noises turned into low rumbles of pleasure. 

Schlatt had a smug grin on his face until he noticed a slicked up finger poking into his ass, Wilbur apparently lubing up his finger and beginning to prep him while he wasnt looking. Another hand went to his horn and Schlatt's composure quickly started crumbling. His strength was the first to go, crumpling on top of Wilbur with his ass in the air and one hand still loosely trying to give Wilbur a sloppy hand job.

Eventually the hand stopped too and Schlatt pushed back onto the three fingers Wilbur now had in him, trying to get as much inside him and as much traction as he could. His breaths were heavy and out of sync in an irregular rhythm. Wilbur sat there watching him and stroking his horn, making no motion to move on from just playing with his ass, since his source of stimulation was gone, he could probably keep this up all night. Schlatt, however, could not. He bucked his hips back trying to get those fingers to brush his prostate.

Wilbur was remarkably uncooperative.

Schlatt couldn't take it. "P-please Wilbur... just fuck me. I can't take it with your fucking teasing just put your goddamn dick in m-"

Schlatt was interrupted as he was forced onto his back and in one swift motion Wilbur pressed into him. Schlatt was beyond prepped but screamed out in shock, pleasure, need and want as Wilbur entered him unexpectedly. Wilbur made quick work to pound into Schlatt at a brutal pace and find that magical spot. When he did, Schlatt started crying, tears running down his cheeks as the only noise he could make were wanting moans. 

"Who's the needy one now, Schlatt?" 

Schlatt tried to come up with a clever comeback, but as Wilbur grabbed onto both his horns and pulled forcing Schlatt to bounce on his cock onto the sensitive spots, he ended up crying out, "M-ME!! GOD, FUCK! IT'S ME! I'M THE NEEDY ONE, PLEASE POUND ME HARDER WILBUR, I CAN'T-" His words became garbled mush as Wilbur started jerking him off softly and his mind blanked. 

"Yeah, that's right." Wilbur whispered, pushing himself even deeper into Schlatt as he chased his release. "You are my little slut." 

Schlatt nodded, agreeing pathetically as he came and not two moments afterwards, feeling the warm cum flow into him as Wilbur let out a series of shuddered breaths and his hips froze upwards, fully embedded inside of Schlatt's tight hole. 

Schlatt collapsed on top of Wilbur, who hadn't bothered to remove his dick as they both panted heavily. Schlatt felt his eyes grow heavy as the feeling of cum settling inside him and the cock acting as his plug made him feel fucked and used... the sensation was exhilarating. 

He'd have to let Wilbur know for next time. Said man was blinking up at him and his mouth was moving.  _ Shit, had he been talking _ ? 

"Huh?" Schlatt asked dumbly. 

Wilbur laughed and shook his head. "Nothing." Wilbur started lifting Schlatt up and off his cock and Schlatt immediately forced himself back down, both men groaning from the slight overstimulation. "W-what the hell, Schlatt? I've gotta go." 

Schlatt shook his head. "No. Stay." It came out less of a demand and more of a desperate plea. He hated how needy he still sounded. 

"Please just let me be your cock pillow while we sleep..." Wilbur hesitated but nodded, brushing a hand through the back of Schlatt's hair, eventually moving down along his back and squeezing his tail playfully. Schlatt wagged his tail irritably and slapped his hand.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay." 

And with that they collapsed back down on one another and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
